This Thing Called Love
by Randomchick95
Summary: Tsuna is your average teenager when he suddenly goes to Italy to visit his brother. There he befriends Enma. Sadly he must leave for summer break is ending soon. 2 yrs later Enma transfers to Tsuna's school and meet again. Tsuna couldn't be happier with his best friend with him but why does his chest hurt when girls surround him? AU-ish T just in case 1st multi-fic Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tsuna is an average teenager with good grades, very little friend, and loving parents. One day his mom tell him he has to go to Italy for the summer and bond with his brother Giotto. There he meets a kid name Enma they became best friends in a matter of 2 days. When summer is over he has to say good bye to Enma. 2 years later they meet again and Giotto comes back to. Every one has fallen in love with the new transfer student, Enma, and Tsuna can't help but feel mad at all the girls when they surround him. Tsuna doesn't know what's wrong with him, why does he feel hurt seeing his best friend around others?

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! I wish... T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mou! why are these maps so confusing." said a brunette with gravity defying hair known as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Tsuna for short.

Tsuna was your average teenager who lived in Namimori with his parents, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. He had very little friends and his grade average was pretty good considering he was known as dame -tsuna when he was little. We now return to tsuna and his trouble in italy...

_'I still can't believe kaa-san told me to go Italy just to bond with gio-nii... we havent seen each other for a year but we still talk through video chats...'_

_*****Flashback*****_

**"now tsu-kun you remember your brother gio-kun right"**

**"...yes why?"**

**"Well your father and i were thinking of sending you with him in Italy. You guys can bond and you can enjoy your summer there isnt that nice tsu-kun!"**

**"NANI?! Italy?! "**

**"Hai~! Isnt that wonderful Tsu-kun! Now since school ended you should start packing since your plane leaves the day after tomorrow"  
**

**"But what about my friends!" "you have tomorrow to say goodbye haha~ It's been awhile since your papa and I had the whole house to ourselves~"**

**"..."**

_*****End of Flashback*****_

_'I have a headache already and this map isn't helping...But Italy sure is beautiful... I have a feeling i'm going to enjoy my summer here...'_

While tsuna was walking he failed to notice a red haired that was coming his way.

"Waah!" "Ah!"

They both fell...

When tsuna saw that the other was still on the floor he helped him up and said, "Ah gomen nasai! ah..eto... ano.._m-mi dispiace t-tanto_...?..."

"_ts_..._Che male...eh? Oh io sto bene. E tu?" _

Tsuna couldnt understand what the red haired teen was saying so his response was ,"...eh?"

"_Si può capire me?" "_... Sorry i can't understand you.." "I said if you were ok?"

"O-oh! Y-yes! You speak Japanese?"

"Yes. Do you need help going somewhere?" he said as he pointed at the map on the floor.

"Yes. I can't really understand what its says."

"haha that's fine. Your destination is not far from here."

As tsuna heard this he smiled. "Really! That's good to hear. Oh and my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. tsuna for short."

"My name is Kozato Enma. Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun" Enma said a he smiled back at Tsuna.

_It was then that Tsuna felt something spark in his chest..._

* * *

**_..._I somehow think the last line was not needed... Oh well~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was for the lovely Heart44hayatolover! **

**Please leave a review and share your honest opinions I'm still a new writer and criticism is welcomed ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So is this the place? It looks..." "Big."

Both teenage boys were gawking at the 'humble' home that Tsuna's brother owned.

"M-maybe I got the wrong house" said the brunet as he pushed the doorbell. But he was wrong when the person who opened the door was none other than Ieyasu 'Giotto" Sawada. Tsuna's older brother.

"Tsu-chan!" exclaimed the blonde as he practically glomped the brunet and was suffocating him.

"Gio-nii! Can't!... Breathe!" Giotto looked down to his brother in confusion. He then turned towards the red head who was left on the side observing.

"Um... I think he's trying to tell you that you're suffocating him."

"I am?..Ahhh! Tsu-chan why didn't you say anything?" With this he let go of the brunet and once Tsuna was let go he was sucking air like no tomorrow.

"Be- because I couldn't breathe!"

Giotto laughed while Enma just sweat dropped at the Tsuna turned to Enma to thank him Giotto exclaimed,

"You look like a mini version of Cozart. You wouldn't be his clone, would you?" Both Tsuna and Enma could only stare at Giotto as if he had grown another head. But before Tsuna could reprimand his brother Enma got out of his frozen state and said,

" N-no. I'm his y-younger brother, Enma. We kinda met b-before."

"We have? You're right! We have! I can't believe I forgot. Ah! i just noticed we're still on the front porch. Come inside." As Giotto helped Tsuna with his luggage Enma stayed put.

"Enma, aren't you coming inside?"

" Sorry b-but I have to go back home. Thank you though maybe next time."

Tsuna felt a bit sad that he wasn;t going to be able to talk to Enma anymore so he asked "Enma-ku! W-would it be alright if we hang out sometime?" Enma looked surprised at his question and Tsuna was going to take back his question but Enma answered, "Sure. Are you free tomorrow noon?"

Tsuna smiled brightly "Yes!" Seeing him smile so brightly, Enma blushed a little '_He's so cute! Wait! What am I thinking?!'_

"Ok then I'll pick you up here tomorrow because I'm pretty sure you're going to get lost on the way."

Tsuna pouted "It's not my fault everything is in Italian." Enma laughed and said his goodbyes and left.

While this was happening Giotto was forgotten inside. When he returned to see what the hold up was he witnessed his brother making his first friend. Thinking back Tsuna had a hard time making friends. Not many bullied him while he was there but ever since he moved to Italy he was worried for him.

Hearing from his mom that Tsuna made a couple of friends he was shocked yet happy. That night he video called Tsuna and he was lucky because he was able to meet them. Well as much as you can through the video camera. He somewhat questioned the one named Gokudera Hayato for his complete devotion to his brother but he knew his heart was in the right place.

He did notice the one-sided rivalry towards the raven boy named Yamamoto Takeshi. He reminded him of his dear friend Asari, and if he was anything like him then Tsuna found a precious friend.

Coming out of his thoughts he saw how Enma blushed at his brothers smile. At this he frowned thinking of how his brothers innocence was on the line. He had a gut feeling that something was going to happen between the two. But being in denial he ignored that feeling and said goodbye to Enma.

"So Tsu-chan how was your way over here? And how did you meet Enma?"

"It was tiring and I had a bad time getting here. I got lost because I couldn't read the map. That's when I literally bumped into Enma-kun and he helped get here."

"I see. Well let me show you to your room and I can give you a tour of the place tomorrow."

Giotto noticed the tired state his younger brother was in so he knew Tsuna was going to faint if they were to walk around the mansion. The trip to Tsuna's room was in comfortable they came upon his room he bid Giotto good night and went inside.

_' uwah! This room is HUGE! And the bed! But it has a nice comfy feeling to it. I'm sure Gio-nii added some stuff to make it like this._ *sigh* _Well I made a new friend. But didn't it feel like we're going on a date tomorrow?_'

When Tsuna realized what he thought he blushed furiously and decided to take a bath , the room had a bathroom adjourned to it, and went straight to sleep. Leaving the thought for another time.

* * *

**A/N: Heh heh well... I updated... *hides behind couch* I'm sorry I didn't update! Please feel free to throw virtual tomatoes! I felt ecstatic when you guys reviewed! I hope you'll still read and review! Thank you! *^_^**


End file.
